fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kimura
Kimura is one of the hundred Exceed eggs sent to Earthland a while ago by the Exeed Queen of Edolas, her egg being discovered by Meifeng Sera six years ago. She is a young Exceed on the more playful, laid back side and has a resemblance to a kitten of Earthland. The only thing is, she is mute compared to other Exceed's thus far known, leaving her to have to use Telepathy magic in order to communicate with others but has not allowed this to hinder her in life. She has been a long time companion to Meifeng, having helped her coordinate in missions and discovering jobs that are available in different towns. She is exceptionally perceptive and known for her observation skills, her partner remarking herself that despite her playful, cute demeanor Kimura is rather intelligent and observant. And much like Meifeng, this young Exceed has become a member of the Blazing Hearts Guild. Appearance Kimura is slightly larger then the average cat, being roughly one foot and three inches tall, but due to being young she's expected to get taller. Her fur is primarily bluish gray and long haired, giving her the appearance of being rather fluffy. But the fur is known to be rather soft, almost as soft as fleece. She has odd markings though that give her a resemblance to a jaguar as these markings share such an appearance with being silver in the middle and the black spots surrounding this being navy blue in color which is all along her head, tail, and back. She also bears navy blue on her underbelly and toes while also having silver markings above her eyes and on her nose. Her nose and paw pads are brown and her eyes being violet in color. Only other thing she has is a violet colored bandana tied around her neck. Personality Kimura is a fun-loving, often mischievous young Exceed. She has shown to be far more playful then her partner and friend, Meifeng Sera, and loves to play games or two, often giving some the impression that she prefers to goof off then anything. She'd prefer to chase a ball of yarn or chase a mouse then really get into a fight all the time unless absolutely necessary. It is this aspect of her attitude that it makes many doubt her usefulness in any situation. But underneath that playful exterior is a rather serious and calculating individual, as like many Exceeds Kimura is rather intelligent. She knows when the situation calls for a more serious attitude and is normally one of those who knows how to keep a level head, matching her partner in terms of calmness and level head. On top of this, she has shown many times in her and Meifeng's earlier past together that she is capable of coming up with solutions and is quite an observant feline, sometimes noticing things others might miss. Still, like many cats Kimura is very stubborn and tends to not always listen to authority. She normally does what she thinks is best rather then letting someone tell her and she is not quite as quick to trust someone or give them respect quite as quickly are her partner. So, even if Meifeng comes to trust a person it takes Kimura a bit longer to learn to. History Magic/Abilities Natural Abilities *Keen Senses: As an Exceed, and technically a feline in general, Kimura naturally has senses stronger then a human and rivaling an Earthland big cat. Her senses of hear and smell are quite acute enough to hear and smell something from roughly 3 miles away, while she has been known to be a decent tracker to follow a scent three days old. Her taste also seems to help "smell" the air and notices the slightest change in foods at times. SHe also seems to have a "sixth sense" towards tension in the air, being able to pick up when things seem off. *Extremely Agile: For an Exceed, Kimura is actually incredibly agile. Her coordination and balance are above that of any, or most, humans of Earthland as she can easily walk on narrow places without concern of falling without some kind of force and her flexibility enables her to even get into places most could never reach. She is remarkably fast as well, able to outrun most humans and using her size to outmaneuver them and easily makes use of this in the air for diving and maneuvering in flight, not just on land. *Excellent Reflexes/Balance:As stated above, Kimura is like any Earthland feline to be able to walk on most narrow places or along ledges without usual fear of falling. It normally takes some force to be able to push her right of a ledge, but her reflexes are normally what play a role to help her recover. Her reflexes give her usually a quicker reaction time then most, such as correcting herself in the air and to be able to face an opponent quickly after avoiding an attack or to counterattack. Magic Abilities *'Aera:' A spell known by all Exceed in which allows them to manifest white angelic wings. Kimura is no exception to manifesting these types of wings for a certain period of time, allowing her to at least currently carry one passenger at a time. She has shown a great skill with being in the air, having come up with her own variants of the spell. **'Diving Strike:'Working in a similar manner to Max Speed, this attack requires great amounts of speed and magic power to perform at its best. Usually, Kimura will fly up as high as she can go before diving down sharply at high speeds to slam into an opponent with all the momentum built up from the dive. The higher she goes the more damage caused by the attack, but it also becomes ever the more draining causing her Aera spell to last for shorter periods of time, especially with a passenger. **'Steeled Wings:'Her own spell in which Kimura concentrates magical energy to her feathers and makes them as strong and tough as steel, giving them a metallic sheen. Her wings also take on a dark silver coloration. This makes the wings more durable and powerful enough to strike someone, leaving sizable welts and bruises, or if caught by the feather tips they receive small gashes. But this also takes up magic energy, draining Kimura fairly quickly so she used this sparingly when times call for desperate measures. *'Telepathy:' A kind of magic in which a Mage or other magical creature can communicate through thoughts alone. This allows them to make links with other and sometimes mental attacks through the use of their magical energy. In Kimura's case, it is her primary form of communication aside from body language. She can speak back and forth with others, often creating mental links with people she comes to know and talk to often. Trivia *Compared to most Exceeds, Kimura resembles an Earthland cat then most, save for her markings and use of magic making her stand out. *Kimura is also one of the few known mute Exceeds and wordlessly uses her spells.